This is an application to develop a research infrastructure support program in a psychiatry department that is emphasizing clinical excellence and clinical research. Over the past 5 years the Department has made a transition from a group practice model to an academic one, emphasizing recruiting well trained clinical investigators at the start of their careers, and has increased its annual extramural funding from less than $100,000 to well over $1 million. Institutional commitments to the Department have included doubling of its inpatient and academic space. financial resources to recruit 18 new faculty since 1987, and additional commitments sufficient to add another 15 to 20 faculty over the next 5 years. The theme of this application is behavioral problems commonly seen in general medical settings, and consists of a core and 5 pilot studies, which were selected from a group of 10 proposals after extensive review by an Intramural Advisory Committee (IAC). Core elements besides the IAC include biostatistical and data management services, a research registry for subject recruitment, shared research personnel (specifically a research nurse and 2 technicians), a biweekly research seminar, and an extramural advisory committee. The application describes a step by step plan for development of clinical investigators, beginning with identification as a general RISP investigator by producing an abstract of a research proposal, then review and critique by the IAC of a full proposal, and finally becoming a funded RISP investigator with guidance by a 4 member advisory panel to prepare the individual to become an independent investigator. Institutional resources in support of this grant include the space and financial resources noted above, laboratory space for each investigator funded by the RISP award, and an additional $300,000 in non-federal Institutional funds over the 5 year award period.